


Language Please! (Logan x Child! Reader)

by KOREAlchemist



Category: Marvel, Marvel (Comics), Marvel (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, X-Men (Comicverse), X-Men (Movies), X-Men (Movieverse), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Child Reader, Gen, Lone wolf and pup, children cursing, cursing, such a potty mouth!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-09
Updated: 2016-05-09
Packaged: 2018-06-07 10:22:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6799879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KOREAlchemist/pseuds/KOREAlchemist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes it's not best to take after your caretaker, especially in the fowl language department!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Language Please! (Logan x Child! Reader)

Language Please! (Logan x Child! Reader)

 

The low lights of the small but packed bar only gave the slightest hint of the cigarette smoke that filled the air along with booze, cheap perfume, and lust to name other things. Though in the eyes of a child sitting at the bar, the stool a little too high to jump off of, it was a common sight and smell for you, mostly because of your larger companion, Logan Howlett. He had found you a few years ago, running around in the woods in the harsh landscape of the Rocky Mountains, dirty, naked, and feral, the prime example of a wild child. Being similar to him as far as mutations, he managed to grab you, more like wrangled to the ground and after so many cuts and bruises, tears and screams, you finally calmed down and took a liking to the weird, hairy but rather nice smelling man, something your instincts and heightened sense of smell picked up on immediately. Perhaps it was just the fact you were both mutants? Maybe more wild? Logan didn't know and you didn't either but you kept under his watch ever since, just traveling along with him, learning and getting use to the outside world, which led you both to the local watering hole, Harley parked outside, just taking a break from your trip. 

Sipping at your drink, you couldn't help but look at Logan, downing another glass of whiskey as you mustered up a conversation with him, curious about why you went to the bars all the time. "Logan, why are we here?"

"Because Logan worries too much about numerous things, you especially," Logan mumbled, a little surprised that you started the chat but then again, nothing should, not anymore, he's seen and done too much in his life for that...

"But I'm here," you murmured, popping his mind back into the present time as you gave him a goofy, broken smile, not knowing his grief or pain.

"Silly kid, you won't understand until you're older," Logan chuckled, placing a large hand on your petite head, roughing up your wild hair, still having a bit of that wilderness in you.

Pausing for a brief moment, you looked around the place, shuffling your tiny feet and looking down at the numerous bottles that lined the shelves before talking to Logan once more. "I'm older now."

"Much older, bub, much older," Logan snickered as he knew your childish ignorance was bliss, shaking his head as it would take many more years, well beyond your life expectancy, to understand his sorrow.

"Hello, good lookin'," a female voice broke in, interrupting your little chat, dressing in a rather tight, slim fitted dress as she had managed to snake in on Logan's other side, placing a slender hand on his shoulder, winking at him, "How about you and I have a good time?"

"Hey, go fuck off," Logan barked back at her, batting her hand away as the women glared at him but backed off, the mutant grumbling under his breath, "Bitch."

You couldn't help but stare at Logan, knowing he cursed but never like this, especially not in front of your sensitive and very influential ears. Logan also picked up on this as he turned to you, trying his best to clear his mess up, rubbing the back of his neck. "Oh- listen, I don't know her and besides, I already have someone in my life."

Seeing a twinkle in his dull but warm eyes, you knew he was talking about you as you couldn't help but smile, nodding at him as you felt special and wanted by him. "Thanks, Logan." 

Logan was snickering but he soon got interrupted by a young couple, obviously annoyed and concerned as the man separated Logan from you, the women trying to talk to you. "Excuse me, sir, that child can't sit here," the young man said to Logan, a little irritated. "It's vile and cruel, you're going to corrupt that child," The young women mumbled, trying to take your hand and get you from the older man.

"Hey, bitch," you stated, taking a page out of Logan's book as you stared down the young women, ripping your hand from hers, "Go fuck yourself."

"I- why I-" The women, man, and the numerous others in the bar looked at you in shock, disgust, some amusement, and even a few giggles. Logan could only give a weak, forced chuckle to the all the eyes on you and him.

"And now we leave," he whispered, taking your hand as the other places some money on the counter, making a run for it, "C'mon, lets go!"

Placing you in front of him on the seat, he revved up the Harley and drove out, zipping out and away for a few miles before slowing down, stopping at a rest area to catch his breath. "Almost got me in trouble there, pal."

"I'm-m so-orry," you mumbled, feeling terrible during the whole ride as you bit your lip, wiping your face as you didn't want him to see you crying.

"It's okay, just don't do that again. You're still learning, you know," Logan cooed as he shook his head, knowing this was all just part of growing up as he tried to bring that classic smile back to your face, "But good job of telling her off."

"Fuck her!" you cheered, more than smile returning to your little, chubby face.

Boy, you did have a lot to learn but it was a start and he was more than happy to teach you... but with a little less cursing, just a little bit.


End file.
